2009 Design Easter Eggs - Rendered entries
These are rendered entries from the Design Easter Eggs Contest. *If your egg is not yet on this page and you've submitted an entry to the official entry thread or you've updated your entry, you can either leave a message on the talk page here (login on YPPedia and click on the "discuss this page" tab above, then edit) or leave a note in the contest discussion thread http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=123390. Make sure to paste the link to your entry post. *I will collect the final egg renderings that you submit with your flat design entry in the entry thread, rename it for consistency if needed, and upload it to the YPPedia to host. I will not correct incorrect file formats. If it is not able to be viewed on the entry page, I will not fix it. *If you are looking for test renders or discussion of your not yet finalized design, go to this thread. *Please, don't forget to include your "Pirate Name" and (Ocean) in your entry post. Without them, your designs will not be posted here. *To view the entries in their flat format, follow this link: 2009 Flat Eggs (Credit for the design of this wiki page addition goes to Nordenx.) ---- Abzter (Malachite) Designs 1 and 2 are not seamless Addihockey (Sage) Designs 1, 3, 4, 5 are not seamless Adrielle (Viridian) Alethia (Midnight) Anyaa (Sage) Annella (Sage) Arrsome (Cobalt) Designs 1 and 4 are not seamless Artmazda (Malachite) Design 1 is not seamless Axia (Midnight) Designs 5 and 6 are not seamless Basho (Sage) Boddicea (Hunter) Booteelishus (Sage) Bootyboo (Midnight) Brunsler (Opal) Designs 1 and 3 are not seamless; Design 5 has a seam in the back Buda (Viridian) Designs 1, 3 and 6 are not seamless Cardea (Hunter) Chelie (Viridian) Designs 4, 5 and 7 are not seamless Chocorose (Cobalt) Constelation (Cobalt) Design 2 has a seam in the back Crashxl (Hunter) Danyyo4 (Midnight) Damayi (Viridian) Darkmagcian (Viridian) Darkmezz (Hunter) Davsbrander (Midnight) Defleur (Viridian) Designs 5 and 8 have a seam in the back Dexla (Malachite) Dinosaur (Sage) Dirtynick (Cobalt) Domokun (Sage) Edtheshifty (Midnight) Entered one invalid design, not shown Elby (Cobalt) Elliegirl (Hunter) Entered 1 invalid design, not shown Elvina (Midnight) Designs 4 and 5 have seams in back Eolithic (Malachite) Evilcheese (Hunter) Fable (Malachite) Faeree (Sage) Fhty (Sage) Designs 1, 2 and 4 are not seamless Fireball (Viridian) Design 7 is not seamless Fizz (Midnight) Flutie (Midnight) Glorie (Midnight) Designs 2-5 are not seamless Gogrannygo (Cobalt) Design 1 and 2 are not seamless Gormos (Sage) Greeneye (Hunter) Design 1 has a seam in back; 2-4, 6 and 8 are not seamless Greylady (Malachite) Guppyzra (Hunter) Hbomb (Viridian) Herowena (Midnight) Hfsktr (Hunter) Holography (Cobalt) Design 1 is not seamless; 2 and 5 have a seam in the back Horror (Sage) Hundnelly (Opal) Ihatedisney (Viridian) Inessa (Sage) Instantflash (Viridian) Isabellgrace (Midnight) Jainasolo (Midnight) Joe (Hunter) Jordtwo (Hunter) Designs 1 and 2 are not seamless Junglejim (Viridian) Keziababy (Midnight) Designs 1 and 2 are not seamless Kirke (Midnight) Designs 2, 4-8 are not seamless Kitt (Cobalt) Kittyocool (Hunter) Design 3 is not seamless Kutlasskayli (Hunter) (Designs first posted by Sharkbyte?) Lazyfairy (Sage) Littlewolfe (Midnight) Lj (Midnight) Makawhawla (Viridian) Manar (Hunter) Designs 1, 2, 4, 5 and 6 are not seamless Malorie (Viridian) Mariina (Malachite) Designs 1, 4-6, and 8 are not seamless Mcgie (Hunter) Designs 1-6 are not seamless Meadflagon (Cobalt) Merethif (Viridian) Mialle (Sage) Missjessica (Sage) Mobettagc (Sage) Moosezilla (Viridian) Design 1 is not seamless (Submitted 1 design in .gif format, not rendered) Mra (Viridian) Designs 1 and 2 are not seamless Mrrandolfes (Malachite) Multo (Viridian) Naughtytor (Midnight) Neodude (Cobalt) Design 2 is not seamless Nicolerox (Sage) Design 1 and 2 are not seamless Nordenx (Viridian) Peasncarrots (Cobalt) Pebblebeach (Cobalt) Perfectteen (Viridian) Phillite (Sage) Phuocxd (Opal) Pletoo (Sage) Poat (Viridian) Design 1 is not seamless Pomfret (Midnight) Proffesional (Malachite) Designs 1-4, 6 and 7 are not seamless Qlive (Viridian) Queasy (Viridian) Raphy (Sage) Rhodin (Viridian) Rissew (Viridian) Rodkeen (Cobalt) Rom (Sage) Roseash (Viridian) RosieTheHook (Viridian) Sallymae (Viridian) Saltybear (Sage) Sammantha (Cobalt) Sandiibottom (Cobalt) Sangarius (Viridian) Sarahsparrow (Midnight) Sarasukidog (Sage) Sarooh (Sage) Designs 1-4 are not seamless Schweatybol (Sage) Seraphem (Viridian) Sharktail (Sage) Shifudo (Opal) Silveransom (Sage) Silverdagger (Midnight) Designs 1, 2, 3 and 6 are not seamless; 4, 5 and 7 seam at the back Sinistergoat (Viridian) Sirpenguin (Viridian) Sinlilac (Viridian) Design 1 has a seam in the back Skeletoness (Hunter) Skyelanis (Midnight) Sobas (Cobalt) Staple (Cobalt) Sultana (Sage) Designs 1 and 5 are not seamless Surrptitious (Cobalt) Sweetpickle (Sage) Swordmaster (Hunter) Taranu (Hunter) Tarija (Sage) Designs 1, 3, 4, and 5 are not seamless Terrify (Hunter) Therunt (Cobalt) Tilinka (Sage) Totalchaos (Viridian) Designs 2 and 3 have a seam in the back Tluv (Sage) Designs 1-4 are not seamless Trinsic (Midnight) Typo (Viridian) Twigman (???) Designs 1 and 2 are not seamless (Cobalt) Vivilicious (Hunter) Designs 2-8 have a white back-side Wildflowerss (Sage) Design 4 is not seamless Xeitgeist (Sage) Yessac (Midnight) Yuuji (Cobalt) Zcxvcbvnbmn (Hunter) Designs 1 and 2 are not seamless Category:Forum events